


are we too young for this? (feels like i can’t move)

by babywinksy



Series: the adventures of liverpool's fullbacks [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, a lot of players make cameos in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinksy/pseuds/babywinksy
Summary: Set on the same universe as 'it's funny how the warning signs can feel like they're butterflies' but can be read as a one-shot. What really happened on that night out.“They didn’t really talk about what they were doing. They haven’t set any rules about what they could and couldn’t do. But after one night out, where some random girl had been hitting on Trent for half an hour, Robbo couldn’t take it anymore, so he dragged him to the sketchy club bathroom, pushed him to a wall and as they kissed desperately, he had whispered ‘You’re mine’. Trent was on his knees after that, and something shifted between them.”
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Series: the adventures of liverpool's fullbacks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	are we too young for this? (feels like i can’t move)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Trent/Robbo fic! All mistakes are mine and sorry for my English, it's not my first language.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> _  
>  title from softcore by the neighbourhood  
>  _

  
  


They didn’t usually go out as a team. Most of the players had wives and children and were more into the quiet family life. But sometimes, on special nights, they got together and went out to a club.

The occasion this time was Ox’s birthday, so the club he chose was trendy and hip hop was blasting loud from the speakers. It wasn’t the typical set up for Andy, it wasn’t something he’d pick. He would very much prefer a bar, where people could talk to each other while having a drink. It wasn’t like he disliked clubs, he had fun after a few beers in, but it just wasn’t his thing.

Most of the team tried to go, they all loved Ox and they knew he would never let them have a dull night. His birthdays were always fun, and they all usually had a great time. Robbo had the thought of skipping this year, only because he was in Scotland and he had planned to come back to England a few days later. But Trent had sent him a text and that was the only motivation he needed to book a ticket to travel before the party.

_ what do u think i should wear? xx _

That question alone sent shivers to Andy’s spine. The thought of deciding what Trent would wear made him feel weirdly possessive. They weren’t a thing, per se, but they were getting closer and closer every day. They had hooked up a few times but they hadn’t really talked about it. Andy had missed him a lot all summer, him going back home and Trent staying in Liverpool. They had texted constantly, and they had managed a single phone call in their schedules that ended with them telling each other what they wanted to do once they met again. It still made Andy blush just thinking about the filthy things Trent had whispered to him.

Andy had arrived quite early because he had carpooled with James and he was always on time. They were sitting in a booth with Hendo, Virgil and Adam. It was the middle of the summer, and the season didn’t start again for a few more weeks, so they were allowed to have a few drinks. They were all nursing a beer, except for Milner who was having a sprite as he didn’t drink alcohol, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

After a while of trying to talk loudly over the music, some of their team-mates approached their table. They saw Ox who seemed already a bit drunk, probably having pre-drinks with Perrie and some mates at their house. Then there was Mo and Dejan who were already bickering with each other. And finally, behind everyone and chatting animatedly with Joe, there he was: Trent. Andy didn’t expect the feeling in his chest as he saw the right-back had stayed true to his word and wore the incredibly tight skinny jeans Andy asked for that made his butt look great and a dark blue shirt. He looked amazing. Robbo just wanted to take him aside and have his way with the younger man, but he kept his composure and acted as if nothing had happened, congratulating Ox for his birthday and saying hi to the rest of the people that arrived.

After a moment, Trent made his way to the table. He kept giving Andy these little glances, trying to be inconspicuous but the left-back could tell. He sat down just next to Robbo and as Joe sat down beside him he ended up moving very close to Andy as the table was barely big enough for six people.

“You clean up nice, mate,” Robbo said, directly in his ear because the music was way too loud for them to talk normally. Trent just smirked at him and directed his attention to Adam and Virgil who were trying to convince Hendo to dance.

Soon enough, a waitress brought another round of drinks for them, courtesy of Ox. He had told them before his birthday that he wanted them to enjoy their night and have fun. Trent grabbed a glass with a colourful drink in it, who was probably vodka and juice, Andy guessed.

“Take care of him,” Hendo shouted as he gave Robbo a look when he eventually got up as the guys finally convinced him to dance with them. Trent rolled his eyes at him and Robbo just nodded.

They ended up having a few more drinks and talking with Joe at the table before Ox returned from wherever he had disappeared to and grabbed Andy’s arm. “You guys need to come and dance with us!” He shouted excitedly. They couldn’t deny him, it was his birthday and they didn’t want to be spoilsports all night. They followed Ox to the dance floor where there was Perrie and a few more girls and guys that Andy didn’t know.

He wasn’t a dancer, at all, but the few beers he had had made him loosen up a bit. They were all laughing and having fun when he noticed one of Perrie’s friends had made her way to Trent’s side. They were chatting and Andy truly tried not to stare at them, focusing on the Brazilian players that had just arrived and were greeting Ox and the rest. He succeeded for a few moments but something was pulling him to continue looking at Trent and the girl.

He saw this girl laughing at something Trent had said and he found her laugh very obnoxious. Then she whispered something to the right-back’s ear and they started dancing. She had his back to Trent’s front and Andy just kept staring.

“You got it bad, bro, don’t you?” He heard Joe said, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Robbo shrugged and looked away from the pair.

Joe raised an eyebrow at him. “Go do something.” He shouted over the music. Andy was about to say that there was nothing to do when he saw Trent had his hand resting on the girl’s thigh. And then, he noticed the right-back was looking directly at him. Andy stayed still for a moment. Trent started to move his hand upwards when the left-back snapped out of whatever trance he was in and decided Joe was right, he had to do something. 

Andy approached them and Trent smiled brightly at him, taking his hands off the girl. “Hey mate, I’m gonna order some drinks, come help me carry them back to the table.” He shouted. The girl made a face as Trent moved away from her. Joe gave them a knowing look as they went.

Trent followed Andy around the club but as they got closer to the bar, Andy changed directions and they ended up in a sketchy bathroom that was luckily empty. It wasn’t very big and Andy saw it had a key so he locked them up inside before pushing Trent against the wall unceremoniously. The music was now a distant sound and Andy felt grateful for it.

“What did you think you were doing?” He said a bit loudly since his ears were still ringing from the loud sounds from the club, pinning Trent against the wall.

“Dancing,” Trent replied petulantly, looking at Andy as if he was daring him to do something about it.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him. “You call that dancing now?” He said and Trent just shrugged at him.

“Well, I don’t like it.” Robbo was against him, his noses barely touching and he could just feel Trent’s smirk. He didn’t know who moved first but they ended up kissing roughly, Trent’s head hitting the wall luckily not too hard. Andy had a hand on Trent’s hair and the other roaming aimlessly on his chest. Trent untucked Robbo’s shirt and got his hands under it quickly, desperate for the skin on skin contact.

“You’re mine” Robbo whispered as they moved away to breathe, resting his forehead against the Trent’s. “I want you to say it.”

Trent’s eyes were wide with lust, he kissed Andy again before whispering back “I’m yours” before sinking to his knees in front of him. He looked up at him through his lashes and Robbo felt himself quickly getting hard. “Fuck, Trent.” He grabbed Trent’s hair softly as the younger man opened his fly.

“You look so good.” He started talking, couldn’t keep quiet. “I love it when you do what I told you to.” He added and then started to lose coherence in what he was saying when Trent took him into his mouth.

All of it ended a bit too quickly for Andy’s liking but he had started getting worked up since he first saw Trent in the club and the jealousy had only served in getting him more aroused.

Trent wiped his mouth and stood up. He smiled a bit sheepishly and Robbo kissed him again, this time a lot more gently. He grabbed Trent’s ass and squeezed, pulling him closer, but the younger man placed his hands on his chest and pushed him away. “I want you to fuck me properly, in a bed if that’s possible.” He scrunched up his nose looking around the toilet, they had sobered up and the place looked disgusting for him now. 

Robbo laughed and pecked his lips. “Whatever you want.” 

They made their way out of the bathroom and returned to the dance floor to look for the others and say their goodbyes. Ox was nowhere to be seen. They found Joe who just gave them a look and Hendo who asked where they were. “Walking around.” Trent lied quickly but the captain didn’t seem to buy it. 

“We were about to head out, I’ll drive Trent home. Can you take Milly?” Andy asked Hendo and when he nodded they made their way out to the club.

Once they were in the car, before Andy could even start the engine, Trent looked at him for a moment. 

“Does this mean we’re exclusive now?”

Andy looked back at him and gave him a big smile. “I think we are.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are very appreciated and they make my day


End file.
